Red And Blue vs Percy Jackson
by Freelancer Mississippi
Summary: When Percy Jackson and Red vs Blue meet, two armies collide. But they soon realize that the greater enemy is within them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fight

"Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP!" a man in blue armor said and said unrepeatable things. The other, older man said "Quit yer yelpin'.We'll be out shortly.

….

"They just fell through the portal! I swear!" an aqua armored man said. I'd go through after them, but my armor gets covered by black stuff after I go through any portals."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it," the one in maroon said. He rolled his eyes and bent over to the panel and started rewiring it. A pink-clad private asked "Need any help?"

"Please don't!"

…..

Zeus, Ares, Athena, Poseidon, and Artemis, were decorating the hall for the holidays. Ares was hoping to meet Aphrodite under the mistletoe. Athena was decorating the table, Poseidon was making lights in the pools, Artemis was tacking up wreaths, and Zeus was overlooking it all. Suddenly Athena looked up, a far away look on her face. Then she blinked and spoke in an urgent tone. "Two intruders, fighting their way through Olympus."

"Let's saddle up," said Ares, a wicked grin spreading on his face.

**MEANWHILE…**

The young man in cobalt was fighting along with the red-armored old man. His shot gun ripped through multiple guards, as the young one's battle rifle was blazing. They were suddenly blinded. 5 men and women, about 7 feet taller than themselves, stepped out of the light. One, who was wearing a replica of Ancient Spartan armor, charged them. The blue rolled out of the way as the older man shot him head on. The shot gun bullet hit the man in the leg. Golden fluid leaked out. The blue one muttered, "What the f—k?" He quickly took out his other leg.

The 4 Olympians split into 2 teams. Artemis and Zeus took on the old man, and Athena and Poseidon took on the young man. Athena was having some trouble taking down that man; she got hit in the stomach multiple times. Poseidon finally ensnared him in a net. The god slung Athena over his shoulder, and dragged the kicking man away to the Olympian interrogation room.

"Send word to the demigods. Have them come help us," Zeus called after him. Poseidon gave him a nod of acknowledgement. The old man was more of a challenge. He certainly was proficient with his gun. He took Artemis easily and he was shooting at Zeus. The man put two fingers to his helmet and spoke in a southern drawl, "Simmons, rally our old friends. These people are raising of some type of god." Zeus realized that he was calling for reinforcements. Zeus summoned a lightning bolt and shot it into the man's chest. The man fell back and was apparently knocked out. Zeus just sighed and dragged him back to the jail.

…

Simmons received the call and sighed, calling the best mercenary for the job. _'Let's see, what's the number for the evil lair…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Armies

The purple armored man was going about some house hold chores when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello this is the evil lair, Medical Super Private First Class Frank DuFresne _and O'Malley_ speaking. How can we help you today?"

"Yeah, can you and your band of misfits and freelancers come over for a minute, we have a bit of a situation," Donut said over the radio. He heard Tucker say in the background, Bow Chicka Wow Wow! Doc sighed and packed his motivational posters.

"Wash, Meta, Wyoming, come on. We're going somewhere." They got into the warthog and disappeared.

…

Percy was practicing his Greek with Annabeth. He looked at her. Her hair was messy from late night studying. _'She looks so hot like this,' _Percy thought dreamily. He was snapped out of his stupor when Travis Stoll ran up. He was afraid that Travis would spray him with Silly String.

"There's a message from Olympus!" Travis panted. He sounded like he had run from Manhattan and back. Annabeth sprang up like a spurt of fire. Her gray eyes flashed with worry.

"What is it?" Annabeth said urgently.

"Poseidon sent a message to rally the demigod armies. Both the Legion and Camp. Fast. There are mortals who have breached the barrier, and they have called for reinforcements." Travis poured the story out like a waterfall. "The Legion should be here any minute."

"Good. Let us mobilize," Percy ordered and went to rally the demigods.

…

Doc walked into the Red Base He was scared by the pink thing that jumped at him.

"Hi there Doc! Do you want a cookie? I made them myself," Donut squealed. The next man through the door wasn't offered a cookie. The Meta growled and scared Donut off. Doc climbed the stairs to the roof. All of those called were there. He scurried to his spot.

…

Percy looked over the army of the Olympians. 200 of their number were the 12th Legion Fulminata. The 300 others were either nature spirits and satyrs or Greek Demigods. Percy and Jason led the army onto the road and started marching them to the city.

….

Simmons looked over his reinforcements. There was Red Team: Grif, Donut, and himself, Blue Team: Caboose, Tucker, Tex and Sister. There were the Freelancers North, South, York, Tex, Wash, Florida (who'd been dragged from a parallel universe.), and Carolina. The rogues were also here: Doc and O'Malley, The Meta (with his AI's), and Wyoming/Gary. They had vehicles. Those would be The Reds' Puma, Sheila the Tank, Carolina's mongoose, Doc's Purple Motorcycle, and several other mongooses. They all hopped on vehicles and drove through the portal. They felt like they were falling. They suddenly saw a street flying towards them.

They slammed into the street. It wasn't hard to stand, as they wore armor. They faced teens with swords. Simmons just stood and waited for their charge.

…..

Percy glanced at the motley bunch in front of him. These people all had guns and armor. He noticed some similarities. Frank and Tyson would have a riot with this guy with white armor. He was 10 feet tall and looked like he was ready to kill. A purple armored man seemed to be debating with himself, like Ella. He sighed and charged them.


End file.
